


The Sixth

by RobinWritesChirps



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Reality, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pregnancy, Siblings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinWritesChirps/pseuds/RobinWritesChirps
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr: A person’s weight as they lie on top of you + Napping in sunshineTom and Becky come back from a visit to the doctor during Becky’s first pregnancy and the kids are all excited. The parents perhaps a little bit more.
Relationships: Becky Barnes/Tom Houston
Comments: 19
Kudos: 37





	The Sixth

The whole family was a burst of joy around Becky the whole drive back home. On the backseat for her better comfort, her head against Lex's shoulder who held her hand as every person around her bounced with the excitement of the soon to arrive new little brother, Tom kept glancing at the rear view mirror to exchange smiles with his wife. She looked very tired, but even more so she looked happy. When Becky was happy, Tom was happy. The baby boy was to be born in the fall.

"I was hoping for a boy," Tim admitted to him. "It’s a lot of girls at home."

Tom huffed, glad for the girls not to have heard him.

"It’s the same to me," he said truthfully. "So it’ll be nice to have a boy."

He pulled into the driveway and was the first out to help Becky out of the car − no matter Lex’s eyeroll at his prudence. Pregnancy wasn’t easy on Becky, petite as she was, and whatever he could do to soothe her, he would do. Even though her bump was only starting to really show, he offered her his arm to walk. Whether to please him or because she needed the help, Becky always gladly took it. At all times, Tom’s only purpose was to protect and support his family, but there was an extra flavor to it when there was a baby on the way. Becky and him smiled at each other for the hundredth time since the hospital and he held out the door to let her inside.

The kids were crashing onto the couches and discussing baby name ideas now that the sex of the baby was confirmed. Tom shooed Lex’s legs away from Becky’s favorite spot and arranged some cushions to make her most comfortable. A few snacks from the kitchen, enough for the kids to share for fear they’d start whining if he doted on Becky alone, Becky’s favorite drink, standing behind to give her a neck massage as she had been requesting more and more the past few weeks. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up to smile at him, so he could only kiss her lips as well.

"Thomas Junior?" Tim suggested.

Lex snorted and made a mess of the cracker she had been in the middle of eating. Tom wanted to laugh too, but simply kept his smile, kept his hands on Becky to soothe whichever inconvenience from her sore neck and shoulders.

"Definitely not," he said.

"There’s only one," Becky said, reaching to rub his hand softly.

The baby, Tom reflected, was precious and highly looked forward to precisely because he would be half of Becky, half of him. There was no point in making him all Tom.

"Crotch Goblin," Lex offered.

Tim burst out laughing. Tom would have scolded her if it weren’t for Becky’s amused look. He frowned still and turned to Hannah for a breath of fresh air, of rationality in this house. She was sitting on the ground, playing with a toy car across Becky’s thighs, but when he called her name she hummed in acknowledgement.

"Do you have any idea for a name, then, sweetheart?"

All looked at her with smiles and Hannah seemed a bit embarrassed by the attention. Her eyes went to the floorboards under her and her head leaned against Becky’s knee, who petted her hair gently.

"No," she said. "Baby brother is good."

Tom smiled with fondness. Lex knew what welcoming a new sibling was like and Tim had some idea, but what Hannah felt was a mystery, one day seemingly unbound affection, the next indifference. He supposed they would just have to wait until the baby brother was placed in her arms to know for sure.

"Tommy," Becky asked softly, "Come here next to me."

He sat by her side on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to let her half lie on top of him, cradled against his chest. Hannah’s car drove again up her thigh to cross the belly that was getting a little rounder every passing day. Lex made another few untasteful suggestions that were equally refused and Tom thought that her aim at this point must have been only to shock him and amuse Tim and Becky. He chided himself for how well she succeeded at it. Becky gave a yawn and Hannah stopped playing with her car and sat quietly, leaning against the couch between Tom and Becky’s legs.

"That uncle of yours in Clivesdale," Tom said, "Maybe a namesake after him? He was always so nice to us, back in the days."

He stroke her hair, combed it softly between his fingers.

"Babe, remember that time we got drenched in a storm and he was the only one who would answer the phone because power was down in Hatchetfield? He drove all the way here to get us home and…"

But Lex cut him, tugging his arm and gesturing him silent with a finger against her lips.

"I think she fell asleep."

He glanced down to find that Becky had done exactly that. Her face free of any tension, breath quiet and steady, she was more like an angel than an exhausted wife. Tom leaned back on the couch in all his length to pull her more comfortably on top of him, to keep her face pressed against his chest. She gave a little moan of protest at being maneuvered around but the embrace soothed her again and she sighed pleasantly into his shoulder. He smiled.

"So are you just gonna lie there under her indefinitely or…"

"Matter of fact, Lex," Tom said in a hushed whisper so as to not wake his sleeping pregnant wife, "I’m gonna do exactly that, yes."

Even though his gaze was fixed on Becky, he didn’t quite miss the smirk Lex threw his way. He was certain that, behind the taunting, there was some love there too. She nodded Tim along, offering some Mario Kart competition in his room and Tim happily jumped off his armchair − it wasn’t an every day occasion for Lex to offer to play with him and he was always, always up for it.

"You wanna go play too, sweetie?" Tom asked Hannah.

She shook her head.

"Nuh huh."

She was tapping her fingertips against Becky’s belly but, as the touch was much too gentle to wake her up, Tom found no reason to prevent it. After some time, she stopped and held his hand instead. They smiled at each other.

He never fell asleep but, caught in the warmth of a sunny afternoon and above all the warmth of Becky on top of him, Tom felt perfectly at peace. He was soothed by her slow breath, the feel of her arms clutching him even when she slept. His family in his arms, his family likely bickering upstairs in front of Tim’s television, his family next to him on the ground holding his hand softly. His family still hidden away in Becky’s belly. He couldn’t wait to hold this one snug in his arms as well when the time came.


End file.
